


Suppe und eine Entschuldigung

by Ivaylo



Category: Tatort, Tatort Dresden
Genre: F/F, Ideen zu Leos Entschuldigung in die Rettung so nah, Pre-Relationship, ich kann keine Satzzeichen und fanfics auf Deutsch, pre-Ausstrahlung der nächsten Folge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Zwischen Leo und Karin steht immer noch, dass Leo nach Karins Verletzung während eines Einsatzes sie nicht im Krankenhaus besucht hat.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Kudos: 18





	Suppe und eine Entschuldigung

Karin mag Sirenen nicht. Eigentlich komisch immerhin hört sie diese beinahe täglich als Teil ihrer Arbeit. Früher als Aaron noch klein war hatte sie ihn sogar manchmal extra mit Blaulicht gefahren. Sehr zu Schnabel Misswollen. Doch jetzt... vielleicht ist es auch einfach der derzeitige Fall. Ihr Schlafmangel dazu ist auch nicht hilfreich. Als die Sirenen endlich verstummen, setzt sie sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf die Kante des nächstbesten Rettungswagen. Vielleicht ist sie dort ein bisschen geschützt vor dem kalten Wind bis sie die Ermittlung aufnehmen können.

Leo's "Hier" und die große Thermoskanne vor Karins Nase erschrecken sie ein wenig.  
Karin schaut Leo, eingepackt in ihren dunkelblauen Parka und einen dicken Schal verwirrt an. "Ist Suppe, weils so kalt ist.",klärt Leo sie auf. Karin mustert die dicke Kanne, die vermutlich schon Leo's Vater mit im Einsatz hatte. Zumindest sieht sie so alt aus.  
Karin schnieft und nimmt Leo die Kanne aus der Hand. "Danke." Sie schraubt quietschend den Deckel ab und gießt sich etwas von der heißen Brühe in den Becher. Dabei beschleicht sie das Gefühl, dass hinter der Suppe von Leo mehr als die Kälte und ihr Schnupfen stecken, aber die sagt erstmal nichts weiter. Sie fühlt sich leicht bestätigt in ihrem Verdacht als Leo sich neben sie lehnt ohne sich selbst Suppe einzuschenken. Immerhin hat die Thermoskanne einen dieser praktischen Doppel-Becher-Deckel.  
Der erste Schluck der dampfenden Brühe hat einen kräftig-würzigen Geschmack, der eine wohltuende Wärme mit sich bringt. "Schmeckt gut" lobt Karin Leos Kreation und um wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen.  
  
"Ein Winker Familienrezept..." Leo spricht nicht weiter, sondern starrt in Richtung des nächsten Rettungswangens. Immer wieder wird ihr Gesicht dabei vom stummen Blaulicht der umliegenden Einsatzfahrzeuge erleuchtet. Leos Stirn in Falten. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck ist Karin schon öfter an ihr aufgefallen, vorallem dann, wenn Leo von ihrem Vater oder ihrem Bruder spricht hat. Aber das kann sie ja wohl gerade nicht beschäftigen. Leo schien in letzter Zeit kaum noch Kontakt zu Otto Winkler gehabt zu haben. Irgendwas ist da, aber anstatt nach zu bohren, schlürft Karin erstmal weiter an der Suppe.  
Das reißt Leo aus den Gedanken und sie fängt zögerlich an. "Das ich damals nicht geschossen habe tut mir leid." Karin blickt sie erstaunt an. Das kommt jetzt etwas unerwartet, oder plagen mit dem jetzigen Fall auch Leo wieder die Albträume wie sie?  
Schnaubende Pferde, der Geruch von feuchter Erde und immer wieder sie oder Aaron mit einem blutigen Messer im Bauch.

"Ich weiß wie wichtig es ist eine Partnerin an der Seite zu haben auf die man sich verlassen", fährt Leo fort, schaut Karin aber nicht an. Sie atmet einmal kräftig bevor sie gesteht. "Das war ich nicht. Aber du...du hast mir immer den Rücken freigehalten." Ihre Stimme wird etwas fester und endlich schaut sie Karin an.  
"Ich will, dass du weißt. Du kannst mir vertrauen Karin." Leo gibt Karin keine Chance etwas zu sagen.  
"Deswegen tut es mir umso mehr leid, dass ich dich nicht im Krankenhaus besucht habe. Ich..." Sie bricht ab, atmet nochmals hörbar tief durch und fährt doch wieder zögerlich fort.  
"Ich hatte einfach Angst. Angst es für immer versaut zu haben mit dir. Aber jetzt weiß ich, nicht zu kommen war der viel größere Fehler."  
Ihre Worte hängen als kleine Atemwölkchen in der Luft. Karin umklammert den Thermosbecher, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihren verforeren Händen Wärme spendet und sie vielleicht in der Tiefe der Suppe eine passende Antwort für Leo findet. Ja damals hatte sie wenig von ihr gehalten, aber ersten lag das nun in der Vergangenheit und spätestens nachdem Schnabel sie auf die Unstimmigkeiten im Protokoll angesprochen hatte, vertrautet sie Leo. Und dann waren da ja noch diese Momente in denen ihr Herz manchmal eine Schlag aussetze, wenn Leo sie anlächelt mit funkelnden Augen und Karin am liebsten ganz nah bei ihr wäre um zu erfahren ob Leos Lippen wirklich so weich sind wie sie aussehen.  
Wenn Karin das jemals jemanden anvertrauen würde, dann nur Leo.

"Schon ok, kannst ja das nächste mal kommen."  
Was für eine bescheuerte Antwort das ist, merkt Karin erst anhand Leo's sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Das es Leo dabei viel mehr um Karins Sicherheit und Gesundheit geht und nicht das kollegiale Verhältnis, ahnt Karin jedoch nicht...


End file.
